The Wonders of Voodoo
by diseased mind
Summary: Annamaria employs voodoo to bring two useless males together. after all, if she doesn't help them, sho will? JackWill ONESHOT


Disclaimer:  I own nothing

Warning, this fic contains slash, if you don't like this then you live in a small ugly world

Life had returned to normal for the inhabitants of Port Royal.  The Black Pearl had long since disappeared over the horizon, and Will was left to contemplate his position.  After the excitement of his adventure out at sea, life in Port Royal seemed to pale in comparison.  He didn't think he could stand to return to the dull life of a blacksmith after the danger and excitement of his voyage across the high seas.  He was also contemplating his approaching marriage to Elizabeth, and was developing a serious, potentially terminal case of cold feet.

He missed all the excitement.  It had been so much fun; chasing after dangerous zombie like pirates and avoiding capture by the Royal Navy's finest.  He missed the fun, the adventure, the ship, and Jack.  Most of all, he missed Jack.  It had hurt him when Jack had escaped and returned to the Black Pearl, leaving Will in Port Royal.  It was until after Jack left that he realised that the feelings he had for Jack were more than mere comradeship.  But by then there was nothing he could do about it, and even if he could, there was no conceivable way Jack would feel the same about him. After all, he was such a ladies man, and there must have been something going on between him and Annamaria.   There was no way he would welcome Will's advances.

Will had been thinking about Jack a lot more lately.  In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about him.  Before he had met Jack, Will had been willing to settle for the married life of a town blacksmith.  But since he had experienced life as a pirate, he realised that life in Port Royal was never going to be enough for him.  He wanted something else: someone else.  He knew he should probably tell Elizabeth about how he felt but how did you tell you fiancée that you wanted to leave them for a pirate?  It was too late now anyway.  They were getting married tomorrow.  He couldn't walk out on her now.

Will walked out of the smithy in need of some fresh air.  He needed it to think.  He was about to become trapped in a relationship he didn't really want, and he would probably never see the man he truly loved ever again.  Will sighed.  He was walking along a deserted alley hoping the fresh air would restore his nerves, when he felt someone grab him from behind and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Don't scream." A familiar voice whispered in his ear.

Will spun around in his assailant's grip.

"Jack!"  Will exclaimed, and turned the aggressive hold into an embrace.

The two men broke apart quickly.

"I haven't seen you for ages!"  Will exclaimed.  "I missed you.  Life in Port Royal has been so dull since you left.  I haven't had anyone to chase after on mad-capped suicide missions."

"Well it wasn't the same without you out at sea either.  I didn't have to constantly save some young whelp from the peril his over eagerness landed them in."

Will grinned cheekily.

"Life's no fun unless you live on the edge."

"Hmmm..."  Jack replied thoughtfully.  "There's a fine line between living on the edge and dangling over it."

"Anyway," Will replied changing the subject.  "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were getting hitched."  He replied morbidly.  "So I have taken it upon myself to ensure that you enjoy your last night of freedom."

"Are you trying to scare me of from marrying Elizabeth?"

"Quite possibly.  Now you see, me and Annamaria here," Jack motioned to his right, and Will noticed her for the first time.  "We have come to see if you are really made of the right stuff for this married life.  It takes a certain type of character to be able to settle down with the one woman all your life, with the same job day after day, living in the same deathly boring town for the rest of your life..."

"Alright, I understand what you're trying to say."

Jack grinned.

"I'm not sure you do.  I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into is all."  The pirate slung an arm around the younger man's shoulders and led him away.

Annamaria rolled her eyes.  It was obvious that Will didn't want to get married in the morning, and was even more obvious that Jack didn't think he should.

"We've hidden a boat on the beach so we can smuggle you away to somewhere far more interesting where you can engage in drinking and revelry, and whatever else you're heart desires.  You're going to have a stag night to remember… or to not be able to remember, either is acceptable."

Jack winked suggestively at Will, and Annamaria stepped unconsciously away for fear of being burnt by the sparks of sexual tension radiation from the two men.

As they walked down the beach towards the boat that would take them to the Black Pearl, Annamaria rolled her eyes again.  In her opinion, these two men were completely useless.  They, like all men, were completely oblivious to the blatantly obvious.  Jack hadn't stopped talking about Will since he had escaped from the hang man's noose in Port Royal, and Will had not been able to keep his eyes off Jack since he'd ambushed the young blacksmith in the alley way.  Come to think of it, even while they had been at sea, Annamaria couldn't remember a time when the two had been able to spend any length of time apart.

As they were rowing towards the Pearl, Will refused to break eye contact with Jack.  It was almost as if he feared the pirate would disappear if he looked away.  It wasn't until he had seen the other man again, that Will truly realised just how much he missed him.

Jack was also unable to look away.  He felt like he was in a dream, and if he looked away he would wake up.  It wouldn't be the first time that had happed to him either.  He had dreamt about Will a lot over the last few months.  It wasn't just when he was asleep that he had images of Will.  More and more he would be distracted from whatever he was doing with the far more pleasant thoughts of Will.

As reckless as the pirate was, he knew he would never have the nerve to tell the young blacksmith how he felt about him.  Jack was a pirate; it could be assumed that he was gay.  After all, he spent months out of sea with a crew of men, and would never see a woman in all that time.  Well, except for Annamaria, but no one really thought of her as a woman.  And they all certainly knew better than to try anything on her.

Will on the other hand, was as straight as they come.  He was a blacksmith, he was destined to settle and have a large family.  He was willing to risk life and limb to save the woman he claimed was the love of his life.  The very same woman he was going to marry in the morning.  There was no way he would welcome Jacks advances.

They boarded the ship where the party seemed to have commenced without the guest of honour, and set sail.  As the party progressed, the pirates broke into song and dance.  For the most part, Annamaria was content to sit back and watch while Jack and Will ogled each other without either of them noticing the attentions of the other.  But as the night wore on, she became increasingly frustrated with Jack and Will's behaviour.  She retreated into a corner, a plan formulating to force the two men to reveal their true feelings.

Will sat on a barrel, wishing with all his heart that he had the nerve to tell Jack the truth.  If anything, boarding the ship had made him more paranoid about sharing his feelings.  At least on land if things went badly he could escape.  On a ship the number of hiding places was limited.

Jack had a dilemma.  He had Will right where he wanted him.  He was sitting next to the pirate on a ship where he couldn't run away if he took Jack's news badly, yet he still couldn't bring himself to say it.  Jack prided himself on his fearlessness.  He would encounter all kinds of dangers as a pirate.  Sharks, The Royal Navy, armed merchants, treacherous crewmates, but telling one young man his feelings made him feel like jelly.

In the dark, unnoticed by the crew, a slender black hand drew two small, straw filled dolls and a long, metal pin out of the depths of the owner's robes.

Will could not stand the pressure that was building inside him.  If he may not have been able to tell Jack his feelings, but he wasn't going to allow that same fear to deprive him of becoming close to the pirate.  The young blacksmith jumped up and pulled Jack after him, forcing the pirate to join in a ridiculous dance.  The sight proved to be immensely amusing to the crew.  The laughter aimed at them did not bother either of the two men.  Will was overcome by such a strong feeling of _rightness_ that he completely forgot the existence of anyone other than Jack.  As for Jack, the pirate could not remember a single instant in his life when he had felt such perfection, and he allowed himself to be drowned in the moment.  As the outside world faded from the senses of Jack and Will, the other men on the ship did not notice the change that had come over the two young men.

There was _one_ person who did notice the men's euphoria.  The hand in the dark used the needle to pierce the knee of one of the dolls.

Will felt a sharp pain in the back of his knee, and he stumbled into Jack.  The two men fell in a heap on the deck of the ship.  The rest of the crew laughed.  Will had a dilemma.  He knew he should be getting up, but he didn't want to.  This was more physical contact than he had ever had with Jack, and he loved it.  Jack was in a similar situation.  He knew he should have been pushing Will off him, but he just didn't want to.  He just loved the feel of Jack's body pressing against him.  In the end neither of them had to make a decision as Cotton pulled Will onto his feet.

"The young whelp's had more to drink than his delicate constitution can handle."  Jack jibbed, in an attempt to hide his feelings.

Will could barely hide his mortification.  Had he done that on purpose?  He wasn't sure.  It might have been his subconscious trying to force him to make a move on Jack.  He didn't know.  All he was sure of was that it had not been because he'd had too much to drink.

"Bloody hell!"  The watcher exclaimed quietly.  Her frustration was increasing.  These two men were completely useless!  She was going to have to turn up the heat.

The night wore on and Jack wallowed in his own frustration.  He could not believe that his courage had abandoned him when he needed it most.  He needed to tell Will how he felt before it was too late.  Tonight had to be the night.  It was either now or never.  He just needed to work out he would do it.  He stood up.  Jack found that it was easier to think while he was walking.  The physical movement seemed to stimulate his mind.  Will watched as Jack stood and moved away.  Had he suspected how Will felt about him?  He didn't know, but he had to find out.  He had to tell Jack how he felt about him. It had to be tonight.  Will was getting married in the morning, and if he didn't tell Jack tonight, it would be too late.

The hidden observer knew the opportune when she saw it.  The slender hand picked up the second doll, and aimed a pin at the small of its back.

Jack wandered along the deck, headed in the general direction of his cabin.  He was so lost in thought that he did not notice the approach of the other man until Will placed a hand on the pirate's shoulder.  Jack was a little startled.  It was very rare that anyone could creep up on the pirate, but then, he was very distracted.

"I need to talk to you…" the two men spoke at the same time.  "You first."  Will insisted.

"There is something I need to tell you.  Something I've been hiding for aaahhhh…" a sudden, intense pain in his back meant that Jack fell to the deck in agony, unable to complete his sentence.  Will looked down at him in concern.  The younger man bent down to help his comrade to his feet.  Jack managed to stand, and the two of then hobbled of to his cabin.

Annamaria smirked.  Everything was going to plan.  Within the hour she would have the two men expressing their undying love for each other and swearing to never part again.  Ok, so she was a bit of a drama queen, but no matter what actually happened, the results would be about the same.  She sneaked past the crew to the other end of the ship a sat herself outside her captain's door.

Will helped the pirate onto his bed and closed the door behind them.  "What happened?  Are you alright?"  he asked, his voice filed with concern.

"I don't know.  My back just suddenly gave out for no apparent reason.  It hurts like hell."  He gasped in pain for emphasis.

"Would you like me to give you a massage?"  Will couldn't believe that he had just said that.  Was that really him?  Had he just given himself away?  Did Jack now think that he was some sort of predator who waited until his prey was at its most vulnerable before moving in for the kill?  Was Jack repulsed by all this, and should Will leave now before he caused even more damage.  He forced his panic-stricken mind into a state of calm.  There was no need to panic.  He was getting married in the morning.  If Jack didn't like what he heard then Will could just return to land, Jack could sail off into the horizon, and they could all live happily ever after.

Jack couldn't believe his ears.  Had Will just said what he had thought he'd heard?  Yes, he must have.  But what Jack wanted to know was did it mean what he had thought?  Was Will as attracted to him as he was to Will?  Or was Jack just imagining the whole thing?  There was only one way to find out.

Jack struggled to remove his shirt and Will, interpreting this as a sign of consent, helped the older man remove the troublesome article.  Jack rolled over onto his front and Will straddled his hips so he could reach the pirates back.  He reached his hands out towards Jack and then froze in fear.  What if things went terribly wrong?  Would Jack ever forgive him?  There was no point panicking, he decided, he should just enjoy the moment.  He moved towards Jack and started rubbing his hands across the other man's back.

Jack barely managed to withhold a moan of yearning as he felt the younger man's hands massage his back.  The action itself was relaxing and pleasurable, and the thought that it was Will's hands on his back only served to increase Jack's euphoria.  Jack felt the blacksmith's cool hands moving across his body, he closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.  He could so easily get used to this.  Then he was struck by the thought that if he didn't do something soon, he may never again have the chance to be with Will.  He was abruptly brought back to the reality of the situation by a sudden sharp pain in his back, which caused him to gasp in agony.  Will pulled his hands away quickly when the tortured sound was emitted from the body underneath him.  Was he the cause of that pain?  He hated to think that he could be.  "What's the matter?"  he asked concerned.

"I think you found the problem."  Jack replied.  As the younger man set to easing the pain in his back, Jack was struck by how gentle the blacksmith's hands could be.  As the pain left, Jack was again able to enjoy the feel of the other man's hands on his back.  Will felt the pirate relax underneath his hands, and was pleased by the thought that he was able to do this to the pirate.  He enjoyed the feel of Jack's warm skin underneath his hands.  He loved the feel of the older man's body beneath him.  As he moved his hands up and down Jack's back, Will lost himself in the rhythmic motion.

After awhile the pain was completely gone, and Jack could feel himself getting aroused.  As his body tried to betray his feelings, Jack decided it was time he was honest with Will.  He resolved that if this was not the opportune moment, then such a time was never going to come.  As he rolled over, his mind was reeling, still unsure of what he was going to say to the other man.

As Will felt the body beneath him stir, he rose from the bed, almost disappointed.  Was it really all over?  Was this the last chance he would ever have to test his feeling for Jack?  He struggled to keep the disenchantment from his face as the pirate's profile turned towards him.

"There's something I really need to tell you.  I tried to tell you before, but… well…" the pirate waved his hand in the air, indicating the situation that had led them into his cabin.  He had decided that the direct approach would be the best.  There was no point stringing the situation out for any longer than was really possible.  "I have feelings for you.  I've been trying to hide it for a long time, but I can't allow you to run of and get married without telling you how I feel.  I've felt this way for a long time, and I'm not entirely sure when it started."  He noticed a look of shock and complete disbelief developing on the younger man's face, and added "if you're not comfortable with this I'll have someone return you to shore, and you'll never have to see me again."

"I had no idea."  Will replied, amazed.  Jack looked away from him crestfallen, and Will realized that the pirate had misinterpreted him.  He reached out and grabbed the other man by the chin and forced him to look into his eyes.  "I feel the same way about you.  I wanted to tell you.  I wanted to tell you so much it hurt.  I was afraid you would never understand so I kept my feelings to myself."  With these words a spark returned to his eyes, which Will hadn't realised was missing.  "I have not been able to think of anything other than you for the entire time you have been gone.  I'd thought that spending time with you while unable to express my feelings was bad, but living without you has been worse."  As Will opened his heart to the pirate, he felt as if a huge weight was being lifted from his shoulders.  "I never imagined that you could ever share my feelings, and now that I know you do, I never want to leave you.  Jack Sparrow… CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, I love you."

The pirate smiled, and leaned towards the other man.  The two kissed, and the eavesdropper hidden outside the door crept away.  Annamaria returned to the crew and had the get ready to sail.  While the two men expressed their love for each other, their ship moved off quietly, headed for the horizon.


End file.
